


Post-803 mia and connor

by brittanyedison



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittanyedison/pseuds/brittanyedison
Summary: Mia and Connor having a heart to heart conversation in oliver and felicity's old room. set after 803.





	Post-803 mia and connor

Mia was standing in the room. Her parents’ room.   
She stood in front of a mirror, held a pink shirt that was her mother’s. she felt the tears rolling on her face - she missed felicity so much.  
As she heard someone walking in the room, she rushed to clean the tears with her hand.   
“Hey, troublemaker.” She heard a familiar voice and turned to see Connor, she gave him a soft smirk. “Hey Connor.”  
“Are you okay?” He walked to her “were you.. crying?”   
“No, of course not.” She denied, but Connor looked at her - he was worried. “You don’t have to hide your emotions from me. You know it, right?”  
“yeah..” she turned back to the mirror “but i want to. I’m not the person who cries to someone about their problems.”  
“Well you should be, keeping stuff inside is not good. Especially after everything that’s been going on.” He sat down on the bed as Mia closed the closet, holding felicity’s pink shirt. “Who am I going to cry to, you?” She said, but she wasn’t really serious asking this question.   
“Why not? I’m a good listener.” He smirked and she smirked as well. She didn’t notice she was blushing.  
“Fine. But I wanna change a shirt, so…” Mia said as she did with her finger a little rotation, telling him to turn around. He laughed and turned around.  
“So.. was it your parents room?” Connor asked as she took off her shirt, threw it to him and answered with a short “Yes.”   
Connor threw the shirt next to the door, so he could wash it later. “Oh, that’s cool”  
“Yeah, very cool.” Mia put on the shirt and said sarcastically. She turned around and sat down next to him.  
“This shirt looks good on you.” he said and Mia looked down on her shirt “oh, this? It was my mom’s.”  
Connor smiled and then looked at Mia “how are you?”  
“How am I supposed to be? I’m okay.” She shrugged and looked down  
“Don’t lie to me, Mia. You can tell me everything, I won’t judge.” Connor touched her chin and she looked up to him  
“This is all so… so confusing. And new. And scary.” Mia said in a lower voice than usual, her green, beautiful eyes were filled with sadness and fear. Connor took her hands and said in a soft voice, “I know this is all confusing and new, but this is what we have each other for. To get through these stuff.”   
Mia smiled a little smile and then said, in a shaky voice “Zoe.. she..” Mia choked, and let out a little sob. “Because of me. She was a teammate, she was a friend, she was WILLIAMS FRIEND, she was SOMEONES DAUGHTER. And now she’s— because of ME. Because I was too stupid, I was rushing everything and LOOK WHAT HAPPENED.” Mia’s voice was shaky. Connor took a bit of her hair and put it behind her ear, and then he put his hand on her cheek. “It is not your fault. if its anyone’s fault it’s mine. You kept warning me about JJ and I… I didn’t listen. This is my fault.”  
“Ok, hm, NO.” Mia said in a tough voice and Connor smirked. He loved it when she was like that, tough but cute.  
“I’m just—“ Mia said and Connor saw how she was trying to hold back the tears, she looked down. “Are you.. are you crying?”  
When she didn’t answer, touched her chin again and lifted up her head. “It’s not your fault, I promise.”  
Tears were rolling on her cheeks, and then she said in a little voice “I don’t know what I would do without you.”  
Connor hugged her with his arm “probably would’ve get killed, at some point.” And Mia laughed  
They were like that for a few moments, Connor hugged her with one arm softly, and she let him brush away her tears with his other hand. It was a moment of vulnerability to Mia, but she didn’t care. She felt safe, she felt calm, she felt okay.  
“I was going to tell you good night but apparently you two are in a middle of something..”  
Mia lifted up her head to see her dad, standing in the door, smiling. “Nice shirt, by the way. I remember this one.”  
Connor took off his arms and looked down. Mia grinned “how?”  
“She wore it when we picked your name.” Oliver said, his voice was soft  
“Oh.” Mia said shortly, and played with her hands.  
“Come on, Connor. She need some rest and so do you.” Oliver said softly as Connor got up, “goodnight troublemaker.”  
Mia was silent as Oliver smiled to her. they turned to walk away, but mia suddenly said “Wait,”  
They both turned around when mia said quietly “Connor can you um— can you stay..?”  
Connor looked surprised, and then looked at Oliver who gave him a nod. He turned to mia and smiled “yeah, sure.”  
Connor walked into the room, Oliver after him. He looked at mia as Connor picked up her shirt, and then he hugged her. She smelt like.. like someone who just came out of a mission. He knew this smell, because no matter how much he showered after a mission, he still smelt like dirt and smoke.   
Mia hugged him back. Their hug was warm, sweet, made them both feel safe.  
“Hm, I’m sorry to bother, mr. queen” Connor suddenly said and Oliver took his arms off of mia, smiled to her and turned “yes?”  
Connor asked shyly, holding Mia’s dirty shirt “is there any place I can wash this?”  
Oliver grinned and took the shirt “don’t worry about it. Alright you two, it was a very long day - so go to sleep, okay? Don’t do anything… inappropriate.”  
Mia stared at him, “DAD!!”  
Oliver’s heart ached. She called him dad before, but not in this tone. Not in a tone of a girl who is embarrassed after her dad said something overprotective or threatened to put an arrow in him if he hurts her. it made him think about all the things he missed in Mia’s life. He was staring blankly at the floor as he heard mia saying “Dad?” And he shook his head and smiled. “Good night, mia”  
She smiled back as he turned, walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.  
Oliver let out a long sigh, and then went to find a place where he can wash Mia’s shirt.


End file.
